


Coming True

by Simplistically_content



Series: To Become a Pack... [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Claws, Emotions, F/M, Finally, M/M, Season 3X12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locate the Nemeton, then what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming True

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL! I'm sorry. So sorry. So unbelievably amazingly sorry for not getting back on this sooner.. or even the last episode of 3A, but I watched it and went to write but couldn't and I've only just forced myself to finish it and it turned out a little jumpier than I liked but it's the only thing I could do to write on it and get it up for y'all.

No matter how many people told him, no matter who was there with him, Derek would stare down at the baths holding his pack and his heart would clench, breath hitch and he’d hold it without realising until he eventually began to feel light headed. Isaac had been there often enough to remind him to breathe. At one hour, he’d been ready to pull them all out, rationalising that no one could survive underwater for so long.

At four hours, Deaton stopped trying to explain that the magic was keeping them alive but because of the delicate nature of the mind, they had to find their own way back. He was sat by Stiles’ head, Cora had her head resting on his lap, Peter was in and out of the room, Deaton had given them all their space and the rest of his betas were getting antsy to the point that Isaac’s nervous nail biting was driving him to distraction and he was about ready to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Danny stood there, not looking at him but down at the bath holding Stiles. The hand squeezed once more before it slipped off as Danny made to step away. Derek reached out to grasp the hand, stopping the retreat. He manoeuvred the hand, indicating where he wanted Danny and when the human was knelt by his feet, he released the hand and grasped Danny’s neck. The gesture caused Danny’s eyes to flutter as he gave into the sensation of his alpha’s dominance and he relaxed into Derek, eventually shifting so he was more comfortable, leaning his head against Derek’s thigh.

A sub vocal whine drew Derek’s attention to the corner of the room where Isaac had been sat. He raised an eyebrow, eyes flashing red, inviting when Isaac’s flashed gold in response. The beta shifted, moving so he was sat on the floor beside Danny, head resting on Derek’s other leg.

“If you think I’m sitting on the floor at your feet like a puppy I’m having you neutered,” Lydia said when Derek turned his eyes on her and his lips twitched.

“Stiles would take perverse pleasure in figuratively cock blocking you at every turn possible if that happened...” Peter pointed out from the door and Lydia gave him a quelling look before she stood up and walked to the end of the bench Derek and Cora were on. She gently lifted Cora’s feet and sat down, resting the feet back down on her lap. Peter watched this happen with interest and an arched eyebrow.

“Pack,” Lydia snapped and he held placating hands up.

“Sit,” Derek ordered and Peter frowned at him. “I’m not gonna say it again.”

\--

“How long now?” Isaac asked from where he was laying on the floor, head in Danny’s lap as Danny still leaned against Derek’s leg. The alpha found the human intriguing, if nothing else. Not many would risk turning their back on an alpha, even their own, especially humans not long into their world, but Danny seemed at home. Whether that had been because of his exposure to Ethan he didn’t know.

“The next time you ask, you’ll regret it,” Lydia snapped and Isaac’s lips twitched (not that Lydia could see), but he huffed for her benefit, sounding annoyed.

“Ten hours,” Danny supplied with a small grin, ignoring the ball of paper Lydia threw at the back of his head. Isaac and Danny bumped fists and Derek silently watched, amused. He caught Peter’s eye and saw a haunted expression on his uncles face before he noticed Derek’s attention and the look disappeared. He shook his head at Derek’s arched eyebrow and went back to reading.

\--

“I know where it is,” Scott said first as he carefully stepped out of the bath, Stiles following closely with Allison as they got out of their own baths respectively.

“It’s in the woods, in a clearing - I saw it when my mom almost ran someone over,” Allison said, smiling at Isaac when he draped a towel over her shoulder.

“That was me!” Scott said and Allison gave him a look that screamed ‘only you’, whereas Stiles just roll his eyes but accept the towel Derek was holding out for him with a smile. “It’s near where I was bit,” his eyes flashed over to Peter, who frowned. “I saw myself - after Stiles,” he turned to his best friend. “After you left with your dad - after I tripped over Laura,” his gaze flickered briefly to Derek but turned back to Stiles quickly. “I saw myself being bit. And the Nemeton... it was right,” he shook his head to clear it. “It was _right there!”_

“It was definitely in that area,” Stiles agreed. “I saw it when my dad found me. It’s a tree... a huge - well, it used to be huge. But it’s the stump of a tree. Can’t miss it.”

The inhabitants of the room were silent and Stiles looked around.

“What?” he demanded.

“You were out a long... a long time,” Isaac said after a moment of hesitation.

“How long?” Scott asked.

“16 Hours,” Deaton walked into the room, tossing two extra towels to Scott and Allison. “And the full moon is up in less than 4.”

\--

“How’s she doing?” Stiles asked, his hand coming up to rest on the side of Derek’s neck as his mate sat beside the bed Cora was currently laying on in another of Deaton’s back rooms.

“Deaton’s managed to take her pain. He seems to think that if we kill Jennifer, her spell will break. The bonds of the pack are strong, we’re all together and that helps. Those bonds help us all connect to her.” His hands were encasing his sister’s, head bowed, leaning into Stiles’ hold. “When Jennifer’s dead, healing her won’t take my alpha power,” he breathed and Stiles made a questioning noise. “The barrier of her power is too great for even a combined effort. We’ll try when she’s either dead or drained.”

“You seem convinced,” Stiles murmured, moving so he could reach out and run a hand across Cora’s forehead. “You deserve your family.”

“ _We_ deserve _our_ family,” Derek corrected, pressing his face against Stiles’ stomach. “They’re ours - even if Scott becomes an Alpha, even if Peter turns on us, they’re all ours.”

“Unless they get annoying, then they’re yours.” They both shared a grin.

There was a commotion outside and they both heard the door to the waiting room open.

“Can I help you?” they heard Deaton ask as they moved. The entire pack minus Cora and Peter (who was watching her) entered the waiting room as one. Ethan stared at them with wide eyes but seemed to steady his resolve as his gaze flickered between Danny, Lydia and the Alpha pair before him.

“I need your help,” he said, looking at Lydia. Stiles reached out and let his hand rest on the back of her neck, comforting.

“With what?” Stiles asked, drawing attention to him.

“To stop my brother and Kali,” Ethan explained and finally turned fully to Derek, staring him right in the eye. “From trying to kill you.”

“We knew that was on the agenda,” Stiles said, stepping forward in front of his pack and Deaton. “You’ve told us before. What’s changed now? Why now? Why you?” He could see Ethan warring with himself, trying to keep his gaze steady but even he couldn’t stop himself from glancing in Danny’s direction for a split second. “Ah,” Stiles said redundantly. “Being lead around by your dick over-riding your loyalty to your brother?” Ethan’s eyes flashed red and he growled, lip curling and canines glinting under the fluorescent lights of the waiting room. “You discovering you have a heart and thy name is Danny making you see right from wrong?” He knew his words were harsh, especially for Danny, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

“Stiles,” Danny stepped forward but didn’t move beyond Derek when the alpha growled a low growl, warning - _reminding_ Danny of his place.

“Look,” Ethan ground out. “Mass murder and pointless games isn’t what either of us signed up for, but Kali tapped into something with my brother and she has him wrapped around her pinky claw. They’re coming tonight and they won’t be waiting around for the lunar eclipse to level the playing field.”

“So I fight,” Derek said with a small shrug and Ethan gave him a look that screamed ‘are you stupid?’ “You think I’d lose? _Now?_ ” he asked, gesturing to his pack.

“You’re from a family pack, you know the difference between being settled and settling,” Ethan snapped. “This pack you have? Yes, they can support you, even boost you, but you’ve got one beta down, another undead and you’re-”

“You are not the poster child for the fine and well-adjusted pack. You killed yours, remember? Then started killing mine!” Stiles snapped.

“Stiles,” Lydia said shakily, moving to stand beside her friend, hand latching onto his arm and squeezing tightly before letting go. “Where are they going to be?”

“The loft,” Ethan said instantly, his eyes flicking once again to Danny.

“Lydia,” Stiles said slowly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’ll be fine, you need time - find your dad, make sure Cora’s safe. If I’m there, Aiden might...” she trailed off, a little unsure of herself.

“No,” Derek growled, stepping forward as she reached out for the mountain ash barrier, freezing under the weight of her alpha’s word.

“Please-”

“I can go with her,” Danny spoke up.

“No!” Stiles, Derek _and_ Ethan all snapped and he blinked at them.

“You go,” Derek turned back to Lydia, expression set.

“What?!” Stiles turned on his mate, gesturing wildly. “Bad idea! BAD IDEA!” he raged but Derek ignored him.

“You go,” Derek repeated. “You get in trouble, you scream, and then you run. Got it?”

“Got it,” Lydia nodded and broke the barrier, stepping out into the waiting area with Ethan. They were out of the door before anymore threats could be made but the warning hung heavy in the air and on Ethan’s shoulders.

“We need to split up,” Scott said, breaking the silent staring match Derek and Stiles had started after Lydia and Ethan left. “Isaac, Allison and I go to hers, get whatever we can. Stiles, go to your house, get something of your dads that catches a scent. Danny, go with him, keep him on topic.” He turned to Derek, who was waiting with a look that asked what the hell he thought he was doing but Scott was beyond caring at that point. “Peter’s staying here with Cora and Deaton. You go back Lydia up,” he said to Derek. “No one trusts the twins and no one trusts Jennifer not to try show up again. You’re our alpha, protect her.”

“That’s... not an amazingly bad plan,” Isaac said, ducking his head and raising his hands when everyone turned to him.

“Danny go with Derek,” Stiles said. “I’ll be fine, I don’t want Lydia left alone if Derek has to go.”

They all dispersed quickly after that, Stiles and Derek sharing one last look that had so many warring emotions buried within it was hard for either of them to hold it for more than a few seconds so they all left.

The night devolved from there on.

\---

Lydia’s scream was heard by every supernatural entity for miles around and Derek practically flew up the stairs to his loft, Danny following behind as quickly as he could manage.

When he pulled the door open, he stopped and stared. Danny came up behind him and choked on a gasp as he saw the dead bodies littering the room. “Oh god,” the boy breathed and Derek could sympathise. He unconsciously squeezed the back of Danny’s neck before pushing him towards Lydia, who was leaning against the pillar by the back window.

“Derek, lovely of you to join us,” Jennifer smirked, hands on hips, not even registering Danny. “Like the present?”

-

As they pulled up to the preserve, Scott pulled his helmet off and checked his phone. “Nothing from Stiles,” he cursed. “Where the hell is he?” he asked as Allison and Isaac got out of her car.

“We’ll keep trying but we can’t wait,” Isaac said.

“Was that really your dad?” Allison asked Scott as they walked up to the ridge. “FBI? Really?”

“Yeah,” Scott sighed, looking at his phone every few seconds, both Isaac and Allison mirroring him. “He has the worst timing, I swear to God.”

“You look like him,” Isaac commented. “I mean, I’m totally on team mom McCall, but you look like him a lot,” he finished when Scott gave him a disbelieving look.

“Can we not talk about the sperm donor?” Scott griped, checking his phone _again_.

“Scott,” Deucalion’s voice came up behind them when they reached the peak. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”

-

“Come on,” Danny helped Lydia to her feet when Jennifer took Derek from the loft. “We need to get out of here now.” They moved together towards the door, stopping before they reached the steps when they both heard a sickening liquid noise, then two thumps with corresponding groans. ”What the...” they both rushed to their twins, both pressing fingers against necks and both gasping at the same time.

“They’re alive!” they both said, each looking at the other

-

“What’re you doing here?” Scott asked Derek from where the alpha was stood beside Jennifer, who looked as smug as anyone could be with three werewolves ready and willing to tear their throat out.

“Believe it or not, trying to help you,” Derek muttered, eyes flashing red. As Jennifer and Deucalion exchanged more taunts, Derek stared at Scott, trying to figure out his beta’s play.

And in the end, watching someone become a True Alpha was up there with one of the most amazing things Derek had ever watched.

“How... how did you do that?” Jennifer gasped, eyes wide, scared as Scott loomed over, his own eyes glowing a bright, forceful red.

“I’m an alpha now,” Scott said, the weight of the situation weighing them all down as they waited for his next move.

-

The bat slipped into place, holding the weight of the roof that had been caving in long enough for everyone to get out of it’s path. “I always said aluminum was better than wood,” the Sheriff said with a short laugh and Stiles threw himself at the man, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Stiles,” Isaac was there, sweating from the exertion of holding up the roof during the start of the eclipse. “I can’t feel you,” he whispered, sounding more than a little scared. He couldn’t ask anyone else, no one else was a werewolf, but he looked scared and Stiles pulled away from his dad to shuffle over to his pup.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, pup. I promise, a few more minutes and it’ll be over, you’ll go back to normal, okay?” he said but Isaac was starting to panic, eyes darting everywhere. When he realised he was actually underground, trapped, he started to hyperventilate. “Isaac? Isaac! Listen to me- Isaac!” Stiles snapped, his hands cupping his pups cheeks, gripping his head firmly. “Isaac you need to listen okay?” But he wasn’t. Wouldn’t. _Couldn’t._ “Help me pull him over to the opening, anyone!” he said desperately and his dad was there, gripping Isaac’s other arm and dragging him to the hole that had opened up above their heads. “Hey Isaac, come on buddy. Look up for me? See that?” he bent down so he could whisper in Isaac’s ear. “Isaac I need you to focus. Listen to my voice. Focus on me, got it? I’m your _alpha_ , pup. You _will_ listen to me,” his tone was forceful but no one else could hear it. Isaac stopped trying to twist away from his hold though. “Good pup, brilliant, you’re amazing, doing so good for me, okay? Now you see the sky? The moon up there? You’re not trapped down here as long as you can see that sky, got it? In a few minutes, the moon will turn white again and you’ll be able to help us all get out of here. For now, you’re as human as the rest of us so I need you to take a deep breath with me okay? Please Isaac...” he begged and felt Isaac gripping the back of his shirt tightly, desperately.

“ _Stiles!”_ he choked, trying to take the deep breath.

“That’s it pup, come on. Deep breath for me, I’m right here, okay? Not leaving you. Never leaving you. Come on, Isaac, on three... one... two... three.” Together, they sucked in a deep breath and held it. Stiles counted to five, six, seven... “And out _slowly_ ,” he continued to whisper. “Come on, again, you can do it okay? In... out...” With Isaac’s anxiety calming, Stiles slumped, resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder and holding the other boy close. He felt his dad’s hand squeeze his arm, a look told him his dad was feeling proud and he shot the man a shaky smile. “You’re doing great pup,” he sighed, allowing Isaac to curl into him.

-

“Whatever you’re doing to cause the storm, make it stop, or I’ll kill you myself.” Scott stood taller than Derek had ever seen him. It was like he’d found his centre in an instant. “I don’t care what it does to the colour of my eyes.”

“It won’t change the colour of mine,” Deucalion was up and stalking towards the broken circle. “So allow me!” he growled, hand raised, claws out and with one swipe, he’d sliced through Jennifer’s throat.

The storm outside that had been raging died and he Scott backed away from the circle to stand beside Derek, pulling his phone out and calling Stiles to make sure everything was fine at the same time Derek received a call from Peter, telling him Cora had woken up. Together, they watched Deucalion take a good look around with his new eyes.

“My mother once told me you were a man of vision. My mother was rarely mistaken,” Derek said and Deucalion turned to them. They shared a look, silently agreeing one a course of action. “So we’re letting you go,” he went on finally. “I hope you don’t make a liar out of her.” That said, Scott and Derek walked out of the distillery.

\---

“She was trying to find me to take me back to her pack in South America,” Derek was sat on the end of the bed in his loft, Stiles sat beside him. “She’s been there since she was 11 – we have distant family in Rio and when she escaped the fire, she didn’t know Laura and I were alive. So she did her best to get to family. Found one of our cache’s, it had money, emergency plans… and she left.”

“Resourceful kid,” Stiles murmured, knowing exactly where this was going.

“And then some,” Derek sighed. “She’s has the beginnings of a mating bond in Rio, and she was happy there until she heard about things being stirred up here, which is when she came back. The investigating you’ve had Peter doing; she said she was running from them, ran into them more than once, but she knew trouble when she saw it. They saw her as bait for me, that was all. She ran when she could but they grabbed her and kept her before she hit Beacon County.”

“You believe her?” Stiles asked and Derek shrugged.

“I don’t know? She didn’t read as lying, but lying by omission doesn’t register highly on the heart unless you know a person. Because I’ve not seen her in years, we aren’t attuned enough to read each other.” Stiles shifted, turning and lifting his leg up so it was behind Derek. He shuffled closer and rested his head on his mate’s shoulder.

“Are you leaving?” he asked gently and Derek sighed again.

“We’re taking her back to Rio, I’m going to make sure things are running well, she’s looked after, she’s happy… then I’m coming home.” Stiles made a noise but Derek manoeuvred him so Stiles was sat on his lap, straddling him. He leaned forward so their foreheads touched and seemed to just breath Stiles in for a few seconds. “I’m coming home,” he promised. “I wouldn’t leave you or our pack.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Stiles assured him. “I just worry. I don’t like you being out of town let alone out of the country.”

“I’ll be home soon, I swear.”

Stiles hummed and shuffled until he was pressed flush to Derek’s front. He buried his face in Derek’s neck and nuzzled, smiling against the warm skin beneath his lips when he felt Derek do the same. “Love you,” he murmured and heard the warm chuckle at his ear.

“Love you too, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Yay? Nay? Say?
> 
> I won't promise the next part soon, but I'm gonna give it a shot at the weekend. I'll rewatch the 3B eps and have a go :)


End file.
